


Domesticity

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Dishes are piled in the sink. If there's a top to the kitchen table, Draco can't see it. Scattered across the hallway, like flotsam washed up on the shore, are a handful of socks and one shoe. Just one. Not the pair. The front room is an even greater mess, with toys and children's books covering every flat surface available.There was a time when his house was always neat. When the only mess was the one he made and then immediately cleaned up. He remembers being the master of his own domain, and as he stares at the chores he knows he's going to have to do because no one else will, he frowns.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> March 2020 - Remember when - 272 words

Dishes are piled in the sink. If there's a top to the kitchen table, Draco can't see it. Scattered across the hallway, like flotsam washed up on the shore, are a handful of socks and one shoe. Just one. Not the pair. The front room is an even greater mess, with toys and children's books covering every flat surface available.

There was a time when his house was always neat. When the only mess was the one he made and then immediately cleaned up. He remembers being the master of his own domain, and as he stares at the chores he knows he's going to have to do because no one else will, he frowns.

But then he walks into the front room, and Harry's asleep on the couch, Scorpius sprawled across his chest in the deep, limp sleep that only babies seem capable of achieving. Teddy is curled up on a pile of decorative pillows on the floor next to them, his favorite blanket pulled tight around his neck as he dozes, too. There's a Quidditch match on the wireless, but Draco can't really hear it. He's too wrapped up in the picture of his family resting together to really register anything else.

He remembers being alone and unloved. He remembers fear and pain, of uncertainty and grief. And as he settles in an armchair across the room from the couch, pulls his legs up onto the soft cushion, drags a blanket Mrs. Weasley made them as a wedding gift, he's thankful that he won't have to remember this moment.

He'll get to live it every day instead, mess be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Drarry Discord so much.


End file.
